Sayonara, Adolescence!
by Jinsei Megami
Summary: Ketika pada akhirnya datang saatnya mereka menanggalkan seragam SMA mereka, mereka takut. Bisakah mereka menjadi dewasa? Bisakah mereka menghadapi dunia? Bisakah mereka bertahan?/ [oneshot]
_Disclaimers_ :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _Sayonara, Adolescence!_ © Jinsei Megami

 _._

 _Read_ _first_ , baru boleh nilai suka apa nggak... ^^

 _Enjoy_ _read_ , _Minna_ ~

.

JINSEI MEGAMI PROUDLY PRESENT

 **SAYONARA, ADOLESCENCE!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke naik ke podium setelah namanya dipanggil untuk memberikan pidato kelulusan. Ia berpidato bukan sebagai mantan ketua OSIS, tapi sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Dia membuka kertas berisi deretan kalimat yang sudah distruktur dan direncanakan. Dia mendengus sambil melipat kembali kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Dia tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Membuat Sakura di salah satu kursi di sana kesal karena histeria barisan _kouhai_ perempuan yang terpesona.

Sasuke tak perlu bantuan teks untuk bicara. Ini semua ada di kepala dan hatinya.

" _Ohayo_ _Sensei_. _Ohayo_ teman-teman dan _kouhai_ semua." Sasuke memberi salam selamat pagi sebagai pembuka pidatonya.

Para adik kelas perempuan –dan beberapa lelaki—memekik histeris lagi. Mereka langsung terdiam seketika ketika Sakura menoleh dan memberikan _death_ _glare_ tersadisnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. "Jika aku berdiri di sini sebagai siswa dengan predikat nilai terbaik, ada yang bertanya apakah aku senang dan bangga? Jawabannya adalah aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus disenangi dan dibanggakan dari itu."

Beberapa guru dan yang lainnya tercekat, hanya Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang tersenyum mendengarnya. Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana berpikir apa yang ada di otak si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sombong sekali dia, tidak senang dengan predikatnya sementara banyak orang ingin ada di posisinya.

"Aku bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri." Sasuke seakan bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka. "Aku hanya... takut."

Mereka terperangah. Uchiha Sasuke merasa takut?

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku takut. Karena perjuangan tidak berakhir saat kita lulus dan mendapatkan ijazah, atau lulus di ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Karena kekacauan dalam hidup baru akan dimulai. Di mana kita benar-benar menjalani hari ke depan sebagai pribadi dewasa yang punya tanggung jawab sendiri. Kehidupan yang berat menanti kita di depan sana."

 _Sensei_ , teman-teman satu angkatannya, _kouhai_ , dan beberapa alumni yang hadir mendengarkan Sasuke. Menunggunya melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Aku takut. Apakah dengan mendapat nilai bagus, aku akan mendapatkan nasib bagus juga di luar sana? Apa dunia akan memandang setiap nilai A di transkripku? Karena kusadari, menghadapi hidup dan segala permasalahannya jelas tak sama dengan mengerjakan soal ujian. Tak ada jawaban yang benar-benar betul dan tak ada jawaban yang benar-benar salah. Selalu ada pilihan lain selain A, B, C, D, atau E. Aku pun tak bisa menghapus pilihan yang kupilih. Lalu? Aku sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah yang kuterima di sekolah semuanya percuma? Tapi tidak. Tak ada yang percuma dan sia-sia, sekali pun itu sebuah kesalahan dan kegagalan. Di sini aku, kita, sebenarnya tak hanya belajar apa yang sudah dibakukan dalam sebuah kurikulum. Kita belajar menghormati. Kita belajar bersikap. Kita belajar berteman. Kita belajar bertoleransi. Aku akhirnya sadar, ketakutan pasti akan selalu membayangiku, seperti ruh dalam ragaku. Tapi kita punya semangat. Kita punya tekad. Menjadi dewasa bukan hal yang harus ditakutkan. Aku, kita, pasti bisa."

Sasuke menyapu pandangannya mengitari aula. Melihat raut wajah teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang ia kenal paling tidak selama tiga tahun.

"Maka sampai di akhir hari ini. Walaupun kita tak lagi memakai seragam ini, kita tetap mempunyai kebanggaan telah penah menjadi bagian dari SMA konoha. Akan jadi apapun kita kelak, aku yakin suatu saat nanti saat kita kembali ke sini, entah lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi, kita akan menyadari betapa berharganya setiap detik yang kita habiskan di sini. Bukan hanya sebagai kenangan, namun sebagai bagian yang berperan menjadikan kita ada. Walau jalan kita akan berbeda, jarak kita akan jauh, namun sampai kapan pun, kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat. Kita akan tetap menjadi satu keluarga besar SMA Konoha. Terima kasih teman. Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

Sasuke membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah barisan para _sensei_ di tempat duduk paling depan. Tanpa dikomando, barisan para siswa yang lulus pun berdiri. Membungkuk dan berkata serentak penuh khidmat.

" _Arigatou, Sensei_..."

.

.

.

.

Hinata yang duduk di barisan yang berbeda dengan Naruto melihat pacarnya itu keluar dari aula. Acara bahkan belum selesai. Bahkan lagu Graduation (Friends Forever) yang dinyanyikan oleh kolaborasi klub paduan suara dan klub musik pun baru dimulai. Hinata bangkit dan berjalan keluar menyusul Naruto.

Ia mengikuti Naruto sampai masuk ke salah satu kelas di lantai dua. Hinata ingat. Ini ruang kelas mereka saat kelas satu SMA. Hinata selangkah melewati pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati Naruto sendirian di sana. Berdiri di pinggir jendela, membelakanginya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Hinata- _chan_ ," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dan tanpa ada kesan terkejut atas kehadiran Hinata di sana.

Hinata menghampirinya dan mengambil posisi di sisi kiri Naruto. Naruto masih tak menoleh atau sekadar meliriknya. Pandangannya jauh ke bawah, ke arah pelataran depan SMA Konoha.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkekeh sendiri. "Papan itu masih ada saja."

Hinata ikut memandang ke arah pelataran di mana papan pengumuman besar di tempatkan di salah satu sisinya. Papan itu sangat tua. Papan itu mungkin sejak zaman purbakala sudah ada di sana. Kecurigaan itu muncul sejak mereka kelas satu, saat Ino yang selalu ingin tahu itu secara tak sengaja menemukan koran lama bertanggal lima dekade yang lalu di perpustakaan. Foto tua di halaman depan adalah foto sekolah mereka zaman dahulu, dengan papan pengumuman yang sama di tempat yang sama.

Entah zat kimia anti rayap apa yang dipakai bagian pemeliharaan yang membuat papan itu tak rusak. Mungkin saja sebenarnya papan itu sudah mengeras menjadi fosil. Itu misteri. Tak pernah ada siswa yang tahu sampai sekarang. Kecuali satu orang.

"Mungkin alasan kenapa Kiba dan yang lainnya gagal menghancurkan papan itu pun karena..." Mereka ingat agresi siswa yang frustasi dengan papan itu sebulan yang lalu. Di saat pengumuman kelulusan sekolah lain sudah secara _online_ , mereka tetap saja harus berjejalan mengerumuni si papan. Hinata melirik Naruto dengan tatapan misterius. Naruto mundur perlahan, agak ngeri melihat Hinata. Hinata melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "Karena mungkin ada makhluk halus yang mendiaminya."

Wajah Naruto memucat. Ia tergagap. "Ma-maksudmu ha-hantu?"

"Atau mungkin papan itu dikutuk."

"Di-dikutuk?"

Hinata tak membalasnya dengan ucapan. Namun hanya dengan anggukan pelan dan raut wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, cukup membuat Naruto makin ketakutan. Naruto makin mundur dan mundur hingga–

 _*BRUK*_

—hingga ia tersandung kaki meja dan terjatuh secara mengenaskan.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Hinata malah tergelak menertawakan reaksi pacarnya sampai perutnya kaku. Ketakutan pacarnya pada hal-hal berbau mistis memang sangat akut. Sampai-sampai dibohongi seperti ini saja ia percaya.

"Kau menipuku." Bibir Naruto mengerucut.

Hinata berjongkok. Masih tertawa dan masih memegangi perutnya yang kaku. Dia menarik napasnya dalam. Cukup tertawanya atau pipinya akan kram. "Memang. Tapi kau tahu kan gudang dekat klub daur ulang?"

Naruto mengangguk. Jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi. Tentu saja Naruto tahu. Itu adalah gudang yang terlarang untuk dibuka. Naruto ingat ada rumor yang berkembang bahwa alasan gudang itu terlarang adalah karena ada yang pernah gantung diri di sana dan arwahnya masih meneror tempat itu. Hinata melihat wajah Naruto memucat lagi. Demi mencegah perut kaku dan pipi kram, Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya.

Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Tawa Hinata tetap meledak. "Hahaha... tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Rumor soal bunuh diri itu bohong. Tsunade- _sama_ sendiri yang membuat gosip itu. Karena dia nggak ingin ada siapa pun selain staf bagian pemeliharaan yang masuk."

Raut ketakutan Naruto hilang seketika. Kenapa Tsunade tak ingin ada yang masuk selain dirinya dan orang dari bagian pemeliharaan? Apa yang sang nenek kepala sekolah itu sembunyikan di sana? Naruto mendapat pencerahan. "Si Nenek Gila _Anti-Aging_ itu punya banyak stok papan pengumuman, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku kembali ke sekolah malam di hari saat insiden pembakaran papan pengumunan oleh Kiba dan yang lainnya. _Handphone_ -ku tertinggal di loker. Saat itu aku melihat beberapa orang dari bagian pemeliharaan mengeluarkan papan pengumuman yang benar-benar mirip dari gudang itu." Ah! Misteri sudah terpecahkan. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa beritahu Kiba cara agar agresi berhasil."

"Aku nggak akan melakukannya."

Hinata terkejut. Ia memasang raut bertanya pada kekasihnya.

"Memangnya kau melihat aku bersama mereka saat insiden itu?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ya, tak ada Namikaze Naruto di sana. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena aku nggak pro gerakan anti-papan yang diprakarsai Kiba."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bagi siswa-siswa yang kontra gerakan itu, papan pengumuman tua sialan itu bersejarah bagi mereka. Papan itu memberi kenangan tersendiri bagi tiap orang. Bagiku, papan itu bukan hanya pemberi kenangan. Malah aku harus berterima kasih pada benda sialan itu."

Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang menyambut tangan itu.

"Karena—" Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri dan membawanya keluar ruang kelas. Ia melanjutkan tanpa memandang Hinata, "—ia mempertemukanku dengan gadis yang kucintai."

Hinata bersemu merah.

Ia pun ingat.

.

* * *

 _Kepala berambut hitam kebiruan yang tergerai panjang itu bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. Sesekali kakinya menjinjit. Mata_ _ **amethys**_ _indahnya berusaha membaca sesuatu di papan pengumuman yang kini terhalangi banyak kepala yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang di sampingnya, membuat ia sedikit terlonjak._

" _ **YOSH**_ _, AKU DITERIMA!"_

 _Dia langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang telah sukses membuatnya nyaris kena serangan jantung. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan semangat dan keceriaan yang meluap-luap di sebelahnya. Padahal Hinata yakin sesaat tadi tak ada siapapun di sana._

 _Cowok itu menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak lagi, "_ _ **HEY**_ _KALIAN, AKU DITERIMA!"_

 _Hinata ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan pemuda_ _ **tan**_ _itu dan melihat beberapa orang yang seumuran dengannya. Cowok itu kelihatan jelas senang sekali. Hinata ikut tersenyum melihatnya, seakan ikut bahagia, padahal dia sendiri belum tahu dengan hasil yang diperolehnya._

" _Kau diterima juga?" tanya seseorang pada Hinata, pemuda itu._

" _A-aku belum tahu," jawab Hinata._

 _Pemuda itu merasa kasihan dengan gadis ini. Mau sampai kapan gadis ini menunggu kerumunan itu habis? Sampai semua orang di depan mereka pergi? Yang benar saja?_

" _Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum pada Hinata. "Biar aku yang lihat di papan itu."  
_

 _Suara itu membuat desiran aneh di dada Hinata. Membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sosok itu lebih jelas._

 _Wajahnya terlihat ramah dan ada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi si pemuda. Unik dan lucu, namun tak membuatnya aneh. Malah jadi sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang menarik. Rambutnya pirang berantakan namun wajahnya sangat Jepang. Diwarnaikah? Tapi kelihatannya sangat alami. Ah! Matanya biru. Warna yang menenangkan bagi Hinata. Menurut Hinata, matanya itu seperti langit siang yang membentang, seperti hamparan samudera yang saling berhubungan, seperti gugusan pegunungan di cakrawala, dan seperti batu safir yang berkilau. Senyum serta cengirannya menguarkan aura positif yang luar biasa, nyaris menyilaukannya. Namun membuatnya hangat. Kehangatan yang nyaman._

" _Namamu?" Pemuda itu mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Hinata tak juga menjawab dan hanya memandangnya saja._

" _Eh? A-aku..." Hinata terkesiap. "Aku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."_

* * *

.

Ya. Hinata juga tampaknya harus berterima kasih pada papan pengumuman itu.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan di halaman belakang SMA Konoha. Berniat kembali ke aula. Tapi langkah mereka tidak terburu-buru. Mereka ingin menikmati hari terakhir mereka sebagai siswa SMA. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan mereka yang berharga.

Saat itu sudah masuk musim semi. Pohon-pohon sakura yang mendominasi lahan itu sudah hampir mekar. Angin sejuk menerpa wajah mereka. Sang pemuda berhenti, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan gadis yang digenggamnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dengan segala keindahannya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian indah rambut gadisnya. Ia terpesona. Entah untuk yang keberapa juta kali.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata. Seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Hinata merasakannya. Genggaman tangan Naruto yang hangat akan sangat dirindukannya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan itu walau untuk sementara. "Bolehkah aku membatalkannya?"

Naruto jelas mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto menghela napas. Mengingatnya membuat dadanya sakit. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Jangan buat aku menjadi egois."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi egois."

"Tapi aku nggak mau begitu. Aku nggak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Namun Hinata tak bergeming. Ia bertahan. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "Mengertilah!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kali ini bukan itu. Ada yang ingin bicara padamu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah sejak tadi dirinya dan Hinata sudah bicara?

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Bukan aku."

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dengan susah payah. Terlihat sekali Naruto enggan melakukannya. Hinata menoleh dan berbalik, menatap ke salah satu pohon dengan gerakan aneh di belakangnya. Hinata menghampirinya, sosok di belakang pohon itu. Sosok itu tersentak karena ternyata Hinata menyadari kehadirannya di sana.

Hinata menarik Tayuya dari balik pohon. Hinata tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Tayuya. Ia juga tahu buket bunga matahari di pelukannya untuk siapa.

Tayuya memerah saat mendapat senyuman dari kekasih orang yang masih ia taksir. Ia merasa malu. Apalagi _senpai_ -nya itu pasti tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Namun ketika melihat Hinata, keinginan itu sirna seketika. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk dan mendorong Tayuya maju ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti dengan _gesture_ para wanita itu mendekati mereka. Dan dengan polosnya bertanya, "Ada apa, sih?"

Tayuya kelihatan bingung. Dia menoleh lagi pada Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hinata tersenyum menyemangatinya.

Tayuya langsung menyodorkan buket bunga matahari itu ke dada Naruto. Naruto terkejut.

Naruto mengambilnya. Matanya beralih ke arah pacarnya dengan bingung. Hinata yang masih tersenyum mengangkat kedua bahunya. Naruto mengernyit. Masih tak mengerti. Ia melihat Tayuya lagi. "Tayuya?"

"Aku masih menyukai Naruto- _senpai_ ," ucap Tayuya dengan cepat.

"Hah?" Naruto makin terkejut. _Kouhai_ -nya ini masih menyukainya? Bukankah Naruto sudah menolak pernyataan cintanya setahun yang lalu?

"Jujur saja. Tadinya aku berencana merebut dan mengambil hati Naruto- _senpai_ saat Hinata- _senpai_ pergi. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu kejam. Lagipula kini aku sadar kenapa aku nggak bisa melakukan itu." Tayuya melirik Hinata. Batinnya berucap, _'Mana tega aku menyakiti hati wanita yang begitu luar biasa baik?'_. Kemudian beralih lagi pada Naruto. "Naruto- _senpai_ beruntung memiliki Hinata- _senpai_. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, _Senpai_. _Jaa_ _ne_!"

Tayuya mundur kebelakang dan berbalik. Ia berhenti dan menoleh saat Naruto memanggilnya. "Tayuya! Permainan flute-mu tadi mengagumkan. Terus semangat berlatih, ya!"

Tayuya mengangguk. Dia berlari kembali dan menghilang di balik pohon. Gadis itu bersandar di batang sakura, terengah-engah.

"Jadi? Kau sudah bisa membuka hatimu untukku?" kata seseorang di sampingnya.

Tayuya menoleh. "Maafkan aku. Tapi maukah kau menunggu sebentar lagi, Kidomaru?" Ucapan dukungan Naruto padanya tadi membuat tekad _move_ _on_ -nya goyah. Lagi. Dan ia butuh sedikit waktu. Lagi.

Kasihan Kidomaru.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Buket bunga yang bagus ya, Naruto- _kun_. Sangat merepresentasikan dirimu."

Naruto merengut lagi. Ia sedikit kesal pada Hinata. "Kenapa kau bersikap biasa seperti itu? Pacarmu ini baru ditembak lho, Hinata- _chan_. Memang kau sama sekali nggak cemburu?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Nggak. Karena aku tahu siapa yang ada di hatimu."

Naruto tertegun memandang Hinata. Telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Hinata. Sementara Hinata memejamkan matanya. Meresapi sentuhan hangat Naruto di pipinya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar curang. Dia bisa sama sekali tidak cemburu pada wanita manapun. Sementara Naruto, hanya dengan melihat Hinata dengan Akamaru saja dia sudah terbakar api cemburu. Padahal dia juga tahu. Hinata takkan berpaling darinya.

Bibir Naruto sudah nyaris menyentuh bibir indah Hinata. Namun ia berhenti. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya lebih ke atas. Mengecup kening Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. Ia ingat di sinilah hampir setahun yang lalu Naruto membalas perasaannya saat dirinya bernyanyi solo. Dan saat itu Naruto juga mengecup keningnya, di depan banyak orang. Membuatnya pingsan beberapa detik setelahnya. Kejadian yang memalukan.

Naruto memaku bola mata safirnya pada mata _amethys_ indah Hinata. Kemudian beralih ke bibirnya yang berwarna peach. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajah Hinata. Sedikit lagi dan—

"HA! KUKIRA KALIAN ADA DIMANA. TERNYATA KALIAN SEDANG BERMESRAAN DI SINI."

 _*KLIK*_

Suara jepretan kamera melatarbelakanginya. Diselingi gumaman yang terdengar seperti, " _Ba-san_ pasti akan suka foto ini."

—dan Naruto langsung tertunduk lemas. Sial!

Sakura mengganggu saja. Ino si sepupu menyebalkannya juga tak lelah melaporkan segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan pada ibunya. Hah! Matanya mendelik kesal ke asal suara lantang itu. Memang si Hulk Betina Merah Jambu, si Gagak _Teme_ Sok Keren, si Barbie Imitasi Biang Gosip, dan si _Kouhai_ Rambut Tomat Bertato hadir tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Sana kembali ke aula!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Buat apa? Acara sudah selesai," balas Ino sambil menggerakkan jarinya di _handphone_ -nya. Kemudian bergumam sendiri sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Rasakan kau, sepupu!"

Gumaman itu terdengar oleh Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Ino. "Apa kau bilang, Ino?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak. Hanya saja sekarang Kushina- _ba-san_ akan percaya bahwa anaknya _pervert_."

"AKU NGGAK _PERVERT_!"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam sudah bosan dengan pertengkaran antar sepupu ini. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kapan mereka akan jadi dewasa? Dia menghela napas. Dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

" _HEY_! Mau kemana kalian?" seru Naruto yang kebingungan ditinggalkan tiba-tiba tanpa permisi.

"Yakini-Q," jawab Sasuke dengan amat singkat.

Naruto masih diam ditempatnya. Agak sulit mencerna jawaban Sasuke yang amat jelas.

"MAU IKUT NGGAK? YANG LAIN SUDAH MENUNGGU," teriak Sakura saat dilihatnya Naruto masih belum bergerak sesentimeter pun.

Naruto terloncat. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura niat sekali melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Naruto hanya untuk berteriak di telinganya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti di setengah meter sebelum gerbang sekolah. Mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan khawatir karena raut wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Pidato _Teme_ tadi." Hinata menunggu kelanjutan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Tiba-tiba aku juga merasa takut."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat. Namun Hinata sama sekali tak keberatan, ia tetap menunggu Naruto bicara.

"Aku takut aku nggak bisa menghadapi segala yang mungkin terjadi di depan. Mempunyai kewajiban dan tanggung jawab sendiri rasanya mengerikan. Apakah hidupku akan jadi kaku dan membosankan? Aku nggak akan bisa nggak main _game_ lagi. Aku juga rasanya nggak rela jika harus membuang semua _manga_ -ku. Rasanya aku akan gagal menjadi pria dewasa, Hinata- _chan_. _Gomen_ _ne_."

Hinata tersenyum. Lucu sekali menyadari bahwa ada ketakutan-ketakutan sepertii itu di kepala Naruto yang selalu cuek dan percaya diri.

Hinata menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto dengan lembut. "Jangan _underestimated_ pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto- _kun_. Karena kau nggak tahu betapa hebat dirimu. Kau pasti bisa. Naruto- _kun_ yang pesimis begini bukanlah Naruto- _kun_ yang kukenal. Lagipula menjadi dewasa itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bermain dan bersenang-senang. Kau masih bisa bermain _game_ dan membaca _manga_."

Matanya melebar dan berbinar penuh semangat. "Benarkah?"

Hinata menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dengan masih bermain _game_ dan membaca _manga_ , bukan berarti kau nggak dewasa. Kau nggak dewasa bila kau nggak bisa menempatkan kapan, dimana, dengan siapa, dan dalam situasi yang bagaimana kau melakukan hal itu."

Naruto terpukau dengan bagaimana Hinata bisa meluruhkan kecemasannya dengan begitu mudah. Kemudian Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. " _GANBATTE_! Kita pasti bisa, Hinata- _chan_!"

.

.

.

.

Bertambah usia dan menjadi tua adalah takdir. Itu sebuah kepastian yang tak bisa kau hindari. Kau tak bisa menyangkal dari itu.

Dewasa adalah tentang bagaimana kau akan berpikir dan bertindak. Menjadi dewasa adalah pilihan.

Namun ketika kau bertambah usia dengan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar, tak ada pilihan terbaik selain menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Dengan didampingi Hinata di sisinya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang SMA Konoha dan meninggalkan masa remaja di belakangnya.

Langkah pertamanya menuju dewasa.

"Selamat tinggal, masa remaja," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

 **[the end]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

 _Hello_ , apa kabar _readers_?

 _FYI_ , _fic_ ini salah satu sekuel **The Voice** , _fic_ pertama Meg. Kali aja yang belom tahu mau baca **The Voice**. Dan sebenernya _fic_ ini adalah _fic_ yang Meg telantarkan di _folder_ di dalem _laptop_ Meg sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya bisa dibebaskan juga.

Bagian paling sulit di _fic_ ini buat Meg adalah bagian Sasuke pidato. Pengennya sih bikin pidato kelulusan yang berkesan dan mengharukan. Tapi apa daya, Meg bukan orator atau pujangga. Jadi ya pidatonya jadi _flat_ gitu...

Ini versi kedua, versi asli **Sayonara, Adolescence!** sebenernya ada lirik lagu Graduation (Friends Forever) dari Vitamin C di _part_ setelah Sasuke pidato. Tapi karena nyantumin lirik di _fic_ tuh ngelanggar _guidelines_ , ya Meg hapus _part_ yang ada liriknya itu. Kenapa lagu Graduation? Karena itu udah kayak _anthem_ wajib acara kelulusan. _Simple_. Yang belum tau lagu itu, _search_ aja.

Oh, iya! Buat kalian yang lulus tahun ini, di jenjang apapun kalian, selamat ya...

Hmm..., ada yang mau nge- _review_?

 _See_ _ya_ , di _fic_ Meg yang lain...

 _and_ _last_...

 **.*~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA~*.**

\\(^o^)/

*hug*

 _-Jinsei Megami-_


End file.
